


What You Weren't Looking For

by princekaiju



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princekaiju/pseuds/princekaiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au drabble - halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Weren't Looking For

Will has exactly 6 minutes to think of a costume.

He grabs the oldest tee he owned - a boring and somewhat torn white shirt that was a little too loose for his thin frame - along with some jeans and asks his roommates if they have any fake blood. They take a quick glance at one another and grab Will by each arm, leading him into the bathroom to stand in the tub. One of the roommates leaves, letting Will glance nervously between Samantha and the shower knob. She's just beginning to smirk at his reaction when Ryan bursts in, dumping a tub of blood on him without warning.

It tastes like chocolate. He can't help but notice this as it drips down his forehead, along his cheeks and into his mouth, which is slightly agape in silent surprise. Sam has a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle until her cheeks turn red. Ryan grins triumphantly. It takes another 5 minutes for the blood to stop dripping off him, at least enough so that he could leave the shower. He'd never be able to wear these jeans again, that's for damn sure.

"Hey, Will," Sam chides, having regained her composure just long enough to grab her phone from her room to take a picture and send it to everyone she knew. Will cocks an eyebrow, trying not to move too much as red syrup drips precariously close to his eye. "I think you need something else."

"This isn't enough of a statement for you?" Will mumbles, carefully smudging some blood on his temple to try and stifle the flow. Sam smiles.

"Nah, I just have something that'll complete the look. Something perfect."

Will shrugs in concession and she springs into her room, quickly returning with one of the most hideous rubber masks he's ever seen. Well, since last halloween.

"...why?"

" _American Werewolf in London_? Duh?" Sam scoffs, shuffling over to the tub to try and squeeze the mask onto Will's head. He lets out a small, stifled protest before trying to help, mostly just to avoid all the blood that would get squeezed into his eyes. This was going to be an uncomfortable evening. "Besides, I think it suits you."

He turns to Ryan, still smirking to himself, oh so pleased with the whole ordeal.

"Does it suit me?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan hums, leaning in to murmur in Will's ear, though loud enough that Sam can still hear it. "Howl for me, baby."

"Shut the fuck up." Will steps out of the tub, gingerly avoiding the cloth bathmat when Sam squeaks. They hadn't really thought that whole "dousing Will in blood" thing through, apparently. "Yeah...alright. I'm not cleaning this."

"Don't worry about it," Ryan reassures in that tone that meant he'd do nothing about it, patting Will on the back. "We've got a party to get to."

 

They're two hours late when they finally roll up to the frat house hosting whatever Halloween bash it is. Will hesitates as he walks through the door, fully aware of the stares he's receiving. He wouldn't mind in a few minutes, though. He just had to get his hands on a drink. And take this mask off, which he does not two steps into the place.

A shot is practically shoved in his hand when he reaches the living room of the building, some people he vaguely remembers from class telling him to down it, quickly. He does. Cheers surround him as he sets the empty glass down, another shot handed to him in succession. Another cheer when that's emptied, congratulatory pats on the back that he doesn't really understand how he earned as he smiles before trying to wade through the crowd, heading towards a wall of the room.

"Mister popular," Sam hums, sidling up to him with a bottle, handing it over when he notices what she's holding. He shrugs, smiling slightly as he raises the bottle to his lips. 

"I guess I just know some popular people," he remarks, tossing back a swig, closing his eyes for a moment. There's the dizziness, pouring down into his stomach. He doesn't remember becoming such a lightweight.

"What happened to the mask?"

Will lifts the rubber monstrosity, waving it slightly.

"If I kept it on any longer it would've fused to my face."

"Hot," Sam chuckles, nudging him in the side. Will smiles, letting the mask fall to his side before taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh," Sam mumbles, causing Will to glance at her with an inquisitive look. She points and he follows her finger, catching sight of a tall, well-built but otherwise bland guy across the room, wearing what must be his own football jersey as a "costume".

"Oh," Will repeats, turning back to Sam as she tries to hide her face. "Don't worry about staying here, I'll be fine."

She smiles at him in thanks, taking one last glance at the guy before shuffling quickly into the kitchen. Will watches her go, his lips settling into a thin line as he turns back to whatever drinking game they had going in the middle of the room. Shot pong, apparently. That would explain some things.

He finishes his drink with another long swig, ignoring the liquid that drips down his throat, mixing with the fake blood already drying on his skin. He pushes off the wall, taking a moment to readjust his equilibrium before setting off to find something else to drink. The music's already pounding away in his ears, vibrating his ribcage in a way that his tipsy self almost enjoys, even if it is uncomfortable. He finds two more beers and hooks them between his fingers, finding a doorway to lean on while watching some people yell at each other over whose turn it was around the cups. The corner of his mouth perks as he pops one of the drinks open, watching someone shove one of the arguers aside to take a shot.

Then he notices him. A tall guy, thin but built, wearing a skimpy nurses outfit that fits him a little too well. He smirks when he catches one of the ping pong balls just as it centers over a cup, causing an outrage from the other team. His side cheers and he tosses it, bouncing it into a cup with what is probably a lot of practice, and glances up to catch Will's eye, a cold smirk appearing on his lips.

Will shifts uncomfortably against the wall, pressing the edge of the doorway into his spine as he takes another swallow of his open bottle. Parties aren't really his thing to begin with; they'd be nearly unbearable half-hard. Which, if he's actually getting turned on just by looks alone, is more than a little pathetic. He swallows hard, pushing himself off the wall and into a hallway, weaving through people laughing and dancing to the music that somehow pounded through the paper-thin walls.

"Will!" He blinks. A group of people he knows, Ryan's friends, smile and beckon him over. He manages to get to them without bumping shoulders with too many people, a flicker of a smile rising to his lips.

"We were just playing truth or dare," one of the girls - Brianna, with her long, straight hair and cutely deep-set dimples - confides, grinning drunkenly at him. Will's eyebrows raise as she leans back, glancing at the rest of the group. "Who's up, again?"

 

It takes a few truths and a few drinks before they finally get to Will.

"Truth or dare?"

He swallows, running a tongue along his chocolate-flavored bloodstained lips. The looks from the others beg him not to say truth.

"...dare," he finally manages to say, smiling at the excited grins and small cheers his choice elicits. A short man in a panda costume rubs his hands together, nodding slowly.

"Alright..." he murmurs to himself, casting a quick glance around the room. It's when his eyes light on something - or more likely, some _one -_ in particular that Will realizes he might have made a mistake. A few drinks ago he might have changed his answer to what the man says, but he's committed then. "I dare you...to make out with someone in this room. Some _dude_ in this room, that is. Take your pick."

Will sighs but the smile is still there and he turns to the room. Maybe a friend is there, someone who'd get the whole random-makeout story that he'd have to tell, but all he can see is a sea of strangers faces. And that one guy. He bites his lip, ignoring the whispers from the group as he sets off through the crowd, straight to the table in the middle of the room. He can't say the man in the nurses uniform quite notices him before he's grabbing the short, dark hair on the back of his neck, pulling the stranger in for a deep kiss. Some form of noise erupts from the crowd around them but he can't hear that now, the noise somehow muted as he works his lips almost desperately against the stranger's.

He can taste the chocolate flavored blood mixing with some alcohol he doesn't remember drinking as his tongue slides against the other man's, barely noticing a hand moving to his hip, gripping it tightly. Dizzyingly he's pulled away by his blood-stained shirt by someone who seems to be desperate to get away and laughing at the same time, bringing him back to the group he was originally with within a crowd of shocked and bemused expressions.

"Holy shit, Will," someone manages, and Will is very suddenly back in the room. He tries to smile, hoping his blush isn't visible under the blood caked on his face. He murmurs some excuse before he realizes his mouth is moving and heads towards the nearest hallway, trying to ignore all the eyes he can feel on him.

That was stupid, and risky. He finds a bathroom and stumbles into it, pressing his back against the door until he hears it click into its frame. It takes a moment for him to be able to get off his support, leaning against the sink instead as he stares into the mirror. He almost surprises himself, really. You don't see a blood-covered face every day, especially not when drunk.

The door catches him off guard when it opens, a tall, dark-haired man with intent eyes standing in its way. That man. Will swallows as the man closes the door behind him.

"Look, I-" Will starts, completely interrupted when the man leans in, lacing his fingers through Will's hair and gripping it tightly as he catches him in a surprisingly rough kiss. Will catches his breath as he feels his back slam against the cold tiles behind him, a groan of pain slipping past his lips. He sees the smirk a moment before it closes on him again, lips working his own raw. His hands find the lapels on the nurse costume and he pulls them in, returning the kiss with a ferocity of his own. He can already feel a hand against the crotch of his bloody jeans, working them open with little fumbling.

Will can't help but moan when the man's palm rubs over the tip of his cock, teasing him through his boxers. He can feel lips on his neck, teeth grazing the skin before biting down on the stained flesh. Will raises a hand instinctively to cover his mouth, biting the skin on his palm to keep from moaning too loudly.

"Don't," the man murmurs against his ear, moving Will's hand from his mouth. "They can't hear you anyway...and I want to."

Will can't help but grind his hips against the man's hand, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he presses his head against the cool wall behind him. It would be embarrassing how hard he's gotten in such a short amount of time if he wasn't so focused on the man's hand wrapping around his cock, slowly beginning to stroke.

"God...don't," Will manages to breathe against the man's dark hair, trying to regain some semblance of composure as he slides his fingers through the hair at the nape of the man's neck. Another bite and he's gritting his teeth, trying desperately to get words out. "Don't...stop, stop it." Will finally manages to push the man back, his breathing already ragged and uneven. The man smirks, his eyes wandering over Will almost too slowly.

"I don't..." Will starts, swallowing hard. He lets out a shallow breath, pushing himself up against the wall into something that more resembles a standing position. "I don't even...know your name." The man lets out an incredulous breath before pulling back into that cold smile Will first saw, his head tilting amusedly to the side.

"Matthew," he hums, leaning in to trace his teeth against the curve of Will's ear. He sucks in a breath, biting the corner of his lip as his grip tightens on Matthew's lapel.

"F...nh, you're gonna get...blood on your..." Will can't finish, his head swimming as Matthew runs his fingers along the sides of Will's cock, squeezing gently.

"Is that all you're afraid of?" Matthew chuckles breathily against the skin on Will's neck, pulling back with the hint of a smirk gracing his lips. There's a moments pause before he grabs the collar of Will's tee shirt, shoving him into the shower with surprising strength, his body pressed firmly against Will's. Will can barely react as Matthew closes in, catching him in a rough kiss that he's convinced breaks the skin on his lip, iron mixing into the taste of whiskey and whatever Matthew was drinking. He blindly reaches over to the shower knob, catching his fingers on the handle before flipping the water on. The cold water catches Will by surprise and he lets out a surprised laugh before grabbing Matthew's neck, urging him into another kiss. Matthew's hand's around his cock again and he can feel himself getting close already, his hips jarring into the hand almost desperately.

"Matthew, I..." Will groans against his ear, his fingers catching in the wet mess that is Matthew's hair. He can swear he hears a sort of moan in response, Matthew's strokes quickening as Will feels himself pressed against the wall, trapping him against the wet tiles as a warmth collects in his stomach. "I'm.."

Will can feel himself come into Matthew's hand, a choked moan slipping past his lips as he shudders against the man in front of him. He barely manages to keep himself standing as he feels Matthew pull back, chancing a glance up at him. Matthew's eyes are dark, his look almost disturbingly predatory, though Will is barely hung up on that now. He blinks slowly before leaning in, catching Matthew in a kiss that he's not sure the other man quite expected. He returns it anyway, grazing his tongue over the split in Will's lip, causing him to wince.

"Hard to tell what's yours," Matthew hums, nodding towards the rest of the now wet blood that's tracing diluted red trails down Will's skin. Will smiles weakly, his fingertips running over Matthew's now see-through outfit.

"Shit, sorry..-"

"It was worth it," Matthew smirks, leaning over to turn the water off. He takes a few moments, eyes running over Will's pink-stained shirt that's clinging to his thin frame, his pants slung low over barely exposed hips. "Let's get out of here." Will is in no position to disagree.

 

It's nice outside, even as completely soaked as Will is. He doesn't remember picking his mask back up but it's in his hand, clenched in one fist, a bottle he also doesn't remember getting in the other. Matthew takes a swig from his own bottle, a crooked smile spreading on his lips when he notices Will watching.

"Sober yet?"

Will's gaze wanders down Matthew's frame, tracing every clear curve of muscle through his soaked-clear white uniform dress.

"No."

Matthew chuckles at that. Will's only halfway back up Matthew's body when he hears some shouting coming from the doorway, the sound burrowing harshly in his ear. He glances over, catching sight of a group of three guys ambling over. He recognizes the one in the jersey.

"Boooys," the jersey manages to drone out, a cheesy grin spreading over his features. "Fuckin'....look at this, guys."

"That dudes in a dress."

"Dude's in a dress," jersey repeats, finishing off some light beer in a can before crushing it in his hand.

"Amazing," Matthew hums, thought Will notices his fist tighten around the neck of his bottle.

"Yeah," jersey says too loudly, stumbling over to poke Matthew in the chest with a calloused finger. "A fuckin'....fag, I betcha."

Matthew smiles, but there's something off about it. Will's sobered up enough to notice it now, watching him study the jock with cold eyes, that smirk never leaving his lips. Jersey seems offput by the lack of response, muttering something under his breath before turning on Will.

"Bet you...betcha this is...the fag's....fag," he laughs to himself, earning guffaws from the two men behind him. 

"Fuck off, Steven," Will murmurs, carefully pouring out the rest of his drink. Steven looks almost pleased.

"The fuck did you say to me, bitch?" he starts, his tall frame suddenly fully threatening.

Will drops his bottle when he hears glass shatter against skin and bone. Matthew's standing over Steven's now crumpled frame, half a bottle in hand. That smile's still there, somehow, though his body's numb to react.

"What the fuck?"

The other guys. Will steps in before they can get to Matthew, his fist closing easily with one of their jaws. The man stumbles back, blinking, his entire body unstable as he just stares. Will doesn't let himself think. He closes, knocking the man to the ground before climbing on top of him. He can feel the sick thud of skin echoing in his ears, a sting in his cracked knuckles as he lands punch after punch, blood drawn with every hit. He can't hear anything else.

Hands are pulling at his shirt and he's suddenly on his feet, standing over the man whose face is bruising quickly, breaks in the skin leaking blood into his open mouth. Will lets himself be pulled away as a crowd closes in, people rushing to the injured men that the third guy probably called for.

He doesn't realize his hands are shaking until they're blocks away, hopping the old, rusted fence of a building long since condemned, probably to be remade as an extension of the college. Once they're inside the dilapidated walls he takes a moment to look at his hands, watching small cuts on his knuckles clot.

"That," Matthew starts, glancing out the shattered window closest to them before returning to Will, his eyes bright. "..was amazing." Will blinks, slowly, his gaze not moving from his hands. He only notices when he hears clothing tear, a thin white piece of fabric being wrapped around his hand.

"Hold still."

Will looks up at him, then. Matthew's excited, he can already tell; he might be afraid if he wasn't nearly shaking with anger.

"You broke his nose," Matthew hums, his gaze flickering to Will's lips. "Probably would've broken his jaw, too, if they'd let you have the chance...of course, the cops would frown on such things, but...hell, you could've killed him..."

Will knows what he's saying should be horrible, but the way Matthew's saying it sounds like praise. He can see the smile growing on Matthew's lips, his pupils blown wide.

"Could you feel the cartilage snap-"

He closes in less than a moment, pinning Matthew against the peeling wallpaper as he forces him into a rough kiss, his teeth clipping Matthew's lip. He can taste blood again though he knows it's not his this time, excitement coursing through him as his hands find Matthew's hips, holding them in place.

"Fuck, Will," Matthew groans, rutting his hips against Will's almost desperately. He can tell they're both shaking now, Will's hand finding the nape of Matthew's neck as Matthew leans in, nipping and sucking on his pale flesh, nearly breaking the skin. If Will was paying attention - hell, if he even _cared_ at this point, he'd wonder how Matthew even knew his name, but instead he ruts his hips against Matthew's, feeling the man's body arch in response.

Will moves his knee between Matthew's legs, catching Matthew's breath of a moan against his lips. He can feel thin fingers working their way through his tangled, wet hair, pulling sharply when they caught hold. Will lets out a sharp breath, trying not to moan when Matthew finds a sensitive spot on his throat, grazing his teeth over it before biting down. Matthew suddenly lets go and he can feel his soaked jeans being undone, his erection pressing against Matthew's through their clothes. 

"Fuck me," Matthew breathes as Will lifts his dress, wrapping his hand around their cocks as a shiver goes through him. He's already close and Matthew is too, he can tell, the way the other man is rutting against him, rolling into his hand, his cracked lip caught under his teeth. Will leans in, catching blood on his tongue as he runs it along Matthew's lip, met with a moan in response.

It doesn't take long before Matthew's coming in his hand, a broken moan catching in his throat, his fingertips digging into Will's skin. Will lets his eyes close, pressing his forehead against Matthew's as he comes, his ragged breathing rough on his lips. He's shaking so much now he almost collapses, instead doing his pants back up, pushing Matthew's dress back down his thighs.

"...we should get going," he murmurs, though his voice betrays him when Matthew's fingertip finds a bruise, pressing into it gently.

"I think we still have some business here."


End file.
